The use of Nasal Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (nasal CPAP) to treat Sleep Disordered Breathing (SDB) was pioneered by Sullivan, e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,310. Apparatus for providing nasal CPAP typically comprises a source of air at positive pressure (for example, from 2-30 cm H2O provided by a blower or flow generator), some form of patient interface or respiratory mask system (for example a nasal or full-face mask system), and an air delivery tube.
Respiratory mask systems typically include some form of cushioning element (a “cushion”), a sealing element and some form of stabilizing element (for example, a frame and headgear). The cushioning and sealing elements may be formed in one piece, or more than one piece, or may be separate structures. Cushioning and sealing elements may be formed from different portions of a single structure. Headgear may include an assembly of soft, flexible, elastic straps. They may be constructed from a composite material such as foam and fabric.
The frame may be a rigid, semi-rigid, or soft structure that allows for the connection of the cushion, headgear and air delivery tube. The frame can be made of polycarbonate, silicone or various other materials.
In many conventional mask systems, it is necessary to provide a range of different sized components (cushions, frames) in order to fit a wide range of patients. While these mask systems are acceptable for their intended purpose, a need has developed in the art to provide a mask system to address limitations associated with conventional mask systems.